miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Timebreaker/Gallery
Screenshots TK_Startcard.png TK_Startcard_2.png TK Sabine trying flower.png TK_Marinette_commenting_flower.png TK_Marinette_house.png TK_Sabine_Marinette.png TK_Marinette_called.png TK_Sabine_alone.png TK_Sabine_touching_flower.png TK_Marinette_arriving_downstairs.png TK_Tom_Well.png TK_Marinette_well_what.png TK_Tom_mustache.png TK Tom worried about mustache.png TK Tom from the side.png TK Marinette reassuring Tom.png TK Marinette pointing apron.png TK Tom realizing.png TK Marinette waving.png TK Marinette pushing parents.png TK Red-haired background character.png|This is the only picture I've taken so far that shows that red-haired character's face. She appears in many episodes, for example in "The Bubbler"'s party. TK Tom pointing at cake.png TK Tom giving instructions.png TK Marinette piece of cake.png|Don't worry! You know I'll screw this up. TK Marinette's parents.png TK Tom leading Sabine.png TK Marinette talking with Tikki.png TK Tikki with cake.png TK Math book.png TK Marinette study.png TK Hotel.png TK sitting at table.png TK Tom waving at the Kubdels.png TK Alix waving at Tom.png TK Alix talking with her father.png TK Mr. Kubdel knows about the Dupain-Chengs.png TK Alix's shoes.png TK Dress properly.png TK Alix took off her hat.png TK Special birthday.png TK Mr. Kubdel tsing.png TK Mr. Kubdel getting the watch from a poket.png TK Intrested Alix.png TK Mr. Kubdel showing watch.png TK Alix disappointed.png TK Mr. Kubdel explaining.png TK Mr. Kubdel offering watch.png TK Alix showing her modern watch.png TK Alix using her modern watch.png TK Mr. Kubdel.png TK Activating watch.png TK Activating watch 2.png TK Activating watch 3.png TK Activating watch 4.png TK Activating watch 5.png TK Ahead of his time.png TK Alix adoring the watch.png TK dad closing watch.png TK Dad and daughter.png TK Alix flinging herself onto the watch.png TK Alix wants the watch.png TK Alix thaik you dad.png TK Alix being called.png TK Mr. Kubdel 2.png TK Mr. Kubdel understanding.png TK Alix understanding.png TK Alix understanding 2.png TK Alix smiling for her dad.png TK Mr. Kubdel understanding 2.png TK Alix smiling for the permission.png TK Alix and dad goodbye.png TK Alix will be careful.png TK Marinette's home.png TK Marinette trying to study.png TK Annoying Tikki.png TK Marinette blows up.png TK Tikki smiling.png TK Embarassed Tikki.png TK Marinette answering the phone.png TK Marinette answering the phone 2.png TK Marinette answering the phone 3.png TK Marinette answering the phone 4.png TK Marinette answering the phone 5.png TK Marinette answering the phone 6.png TK Marinette answering the phone 7.png TK Marinette hanging up.png TK Marinette freaking out.png TK Marinette watching banner.png TK Marinette looking back.png|If you're thinking of cutting Marinette from this picture to paste her into another one, don't. TK Marinette freaking out 2.png TK Marinette phone countdown.png TK Marinette asking Tikki.png TK Adrien will be there too.png TK How to make it in time.png TK Marinette has an idea.png TK Marinette evil grin.png TK Marinette winking.png TK Transformation light.png TK LB on rooftop.png TK Eiffel Tower.png TK Trocadero.png TK Ladybug descending.png TK Detransformation light.png TK Marinette hurrying.png TK Classmates.png TK Marinette arrives.png TK Marinette unwrapping banner.png TK Marinette creepy grin.png TK Marinette's banner.png TK Classmates watching banner.png TK Classmates reacting to banner.png TK Marinette happy for the reactions.png TK Adrien shows up.png TK Happy Adrien.png TK Adrien winking.png TK Chloé jealous.png|Chloé's jealous! TK Marinette's reaction to Adrien.png TK Kim and Max.png TK Kim and Max 2.png TK Kim and Max 3.png TK Kim and Max 4.png TK Kim and Max 5.png TK Alix showing up.png TK Classmates cheering Alix.png TK Classmates cheering Alix 2.png TK Alix vs Kim.png TK Alix vs Kim 2.png TK Alix vs Kim 3.png TK Alya Marinette.png TK Marinette laughing with Alya.png TK Will they kiss.png TK Max splitting the two.png TK Alix Max Kim.png TK Trocadero fountain.png TK Race about to start.png TK Prepairing for race.png TK Preparing for race.png TK Juleka cheering.png TK Nath cheering.png TK Max with open arms.png TK Max about to start the race.png TK Alix hold on.png TK Kim falls on his face.png TK Alix Kim.png TK Alix giving watch to Alya.png TK Watch in Alya's hand.png TK Everybody looks at the watch.png TK Alya to give back the watch.png TK Alix protect it with your life.png|"Protect it with your life", or else I'll take your life and I'll use it to go back in time to get the watch back. TK Surprised Alya.png|You have pockets. TK Alya looking at Marinette.png TK Alya giving the watch to Marinette.png TK Alya focuses on the phone.png TK Max with raised arms.png TK The race is about to start.png TK The race starts.png TK Nino cheering.png TK Marinette in distress.png|You have pockets too. And also a bag with a little creature in it who can take care of the watch. TK Marinette is gone.png TK Marinette nooooo.png|Nooooooo... TK Nooo-ah.png|...ooooooooo- TK Marinette realizes the watch has been taken.png|Ah. TK Adrien catching the watch.png TK Adrien need any help.png TK You can keep it.png TK You are amazing.png TK Surprised Adrien.png TK Marinette realizes what she just said.png TK It was better if the watch hit the ground.png TK Good holder.png TK First lap done.png TK Max very excited.png TK Max one hand raised.png TK Alya teasing Marinette.png TK Embarassed Marinette.png TK Chloé in action.png TK Chloé watching watch.png TK Adrien trying to keep the watch safe.png TK Chloé worthless.png TK Adrien annoyed at Chloé.png TK Marinette's outburst.png TK Childish Chloé.png|Just like a little kid. TK Chloé activating watch.png TK Dazzling watch.png TK Chloé dazzled.png TK Alix winning.png TK Chloé dropping the watch.png TK Watch dropped.png TK Watch about to be run over.png TK The watch is broken.png TK Classmates notice the broken watch.png TK Alix cheers for the win.png TK Alix looks back.png TK Alix realizes the watch is broken.png TK Kim wants a rematch.png TK Kim realizes.png TK Broken watch at Alix's feet.png TK Alix picks up her broken watch.png TK Alix blames Alya.png TK Alya defends herself.png TK Alya defends herself 2.png TK Alya defends herself 3.png TK Alya defends herself 4.png TK Alix crying.png TK Alix very angry.png TK Marinette tries to fix things.png TK Chloé has got nothing to do with that.png|"I totally had nothing to do with this!" TK Not even Sabrina believes her.png|Not even Sabrina believes you. TK You're all to blame.png TK Alix skating away.png|Speaking of, wasn't she holding the Maths book earlier? TK Marinette following Alix.png TK Alix skating away 2.png TK Marinette running behind Alix.png TK Tikki reminding Marinette.png TK Wide shot of Trocadero.png TK Hawk Moth with pink mask.png|This screen may seem normal, but it has two particularities: Hawk Moth already has a pink butterfly mask and you can see an hexagonal trapdoor on the top right, which is likely the entrance of his lair. TK Chamack knocking at bakery door.png TK Chamack peeking through door.png TK Boulangerie.png TK Chamack calling Tom.png TK Bon appetit.png TK Tom about to eat.png TK Tom interrupted.png TK Who's that woman.png|Who's that woman? TK Tom explaining who.png TK Tom answering the phone.png TK Tom at the phone.png TK Tom touching the phone.png TK Tom calling Marinette.png TK Worried Sabine.png TK Marinette trying to console Alix.png TK Alix isn't consoled.png TK Marinette trying again.png TK Alix like what.png TK Bewildered Marinette.png TK Foreshadowing.png TK Marinette sad for Alix.png TK Marinette hears the call.png TK Call from dad.png TK Marinette uh oh.png TK Akuma flying past.png|What would have happened if she had seen the akuma right now? TK Marinette answering the call.png|She would have probably freaked out because she couldn't transform in time. TK Akuma behind Alix.png TK Akumatize.png TK Akumatize 2.png TK Akumatize 3.png TK Hawk Moth call.png TK Hawk Moth.png TK Corrupting.png TK Hawk Moth evil grin.png TK Appearance.png|Nice reflecting glasses you've got there... TK Appearance 2.png|Hey, why is there a downtown street reflected? TK Skating past.png TK Marinette hears the skates.png TK seen by Marinette.png TK Marinette hanging up to her dad.png TK Tom worried.png TK Tom watching the phone after the call.png TK Tom smiling at Sabine.png TK Sabine's crooked smile.png TK Curving.png TK Noticed by the classmates.png TK Incoming.png TK Adrien says run.png TK Reaching her hand.png TK Kim trying to run away.png TK Kim is touched.png TK Kim flash.png TK Freezes Kim.png TK Kim starting to fade.png TK Raising dust.png TK Marinette shocked.png TK Presenting herself.png TK Talking.png TK Posing.png TK talking with Marinette.png TK Talking 2.png TK Laughing.png TK Talking 3.png TK Before attacking.png TK Before attacking 2.png TK Before attacking 3.png TK Scared Marinette.png TK Marinette about to jump sideways.png TK Ungraceful fall.png|Such grace. TK Marinette after tumbling.png TK Turning around.png TK Re-attacking Marinette.png TK Chasing Marinette.png TK Marinette about to throw banner.png TK Banner to the face.png TK Fallen for the banner.png TK Snarling.png TK Marinette hiding behind wall.png TK Tikki in bag.png TK LB On top of Trocadero.png TK LB About to throw yoyo.png TK LB Throwing yoyo.png TK Just skatin'.png TK Crash.png TK Hit by the yoyo.png TK Fallen for the yoyo.png TK LB Catching yoyo.png TK Cheering.png TK Rose down the stairs.png TK Reaching hand to Rose.png TK Rose wanting to help.png TK LB No.png TK Hands nearing.png TK Rose flash.png TK Rose flash 2.png TK Freezes Rose.png TK Always kind.png TK Skates charging up for Rose.png TK Checking Rose's energy.png TK Worried LB.png TK Where's that cat.png TK Adrien watching LB.png TK Adrien Plagg.png TK Mylène trying to run.png TK Chasing Mylène.png TK Mylène falling.png TK Mylène fallen.png TK About to touch Mylène.png TK Mylène is touched.png TK Mylène flash.png TK Skates charging up for Mylène.png TK Checking Mylène's energy.png TK Determined.png TK Poked by CN.png TK CN Appearance.png TK Surprised for CN.png TK Exactly.png TK Don't let her touch you.png TK Jumped over by CN.png TK CN Stretching.png TK CN Stretching 2.png TK Stopping in the dust.png TK Noticing Alya.png TK Alya being stupid.png TK Happy because she saw Alya.png TK Jumping to get Alya.png TK Alya running towards fountain.png|She's trying to dive into the fountain? That's... actually kind of clever, I don't know how willing Timebreaker would be to get wet. TK Alya is touched.png TK Alya flash.png TK LB No 2.png TK Stopping herself from falling into fountain.png TK Skating after getting Alya.png TK Duo following Timebreaker.png TK Snarling LB.png TK Snarling LB 2.png TK Snarling Duo.png|Snarling contest. TK We must stop her.png TK Mylène fading.png TK Chloé and Sabrina fading.png TK Alya fading.png TK LB Very worried.png TK Ivan running.png|You're still here? You should be miles away right now! TK Ivan hiding behind plant.png|Yeah Ivan. That'll do. TK Chasing Ivan.png TK Ivan screaming.png TK Lunging on Ivan.png TK LB Wanting to save Ivan.png TK LB throwing yoyo to save Ivan.png TK Stopped by yoyo on wrist.png|And here's the reflection of the city again. TK Landing again past Ivan.png|Where's the plant-*ahem*-the perfect hiding place? TK CN Doesn't seem too convinced.png TK Has the smartest idea a villain has ever had.png TK Pulls LB.png TK LB Is pulled.png|The fault is all yours and your stupid plant's, Ivan. TK Bewildered CN.png TK LB Defeated.png TK Legs.png TK There's still a city reflected.png|What's up with the reflection?! TK Called by Hawk Moth again.png TK Hawk Moth very excited.png TK Hawk Moth yeah.png|YEEEEAAAHHH!!!! TK About to touch LB.png TK LB is about to be touched.png TK LB Screaming.png|*Insert Spongebob scream here* TK CN is touched.png TK CN flash.png TK Sacrifice.png TK LB No 3.png TK Frozen CN.png|I'm crying. You'll always be remembered, Plagg. TK CN Starting to fade.png|Jokes aside, this is arguably the most intense moment out of the whole season. TK LB hugs CN back.png TK Wanted LB.png TK Checking CN's energy.png TK Makes a pun.png TK Proud of herself.png|"Must have been the nine lives!" TK Very angry LB.png|She doesn't like when Cat Noir makes cat puns, I doubt she'll appreciate YOU making cat puns. TK Intimidated.png TK Focusing again.png TK Hawk Moth wants CN's Miraculous.png TK Doesn't want to be told what to do.png TK Wants to take CN's Miraculous.png TK Surprised for LB.png TK LB Final Goodbye.png TK LB Try me.png TK Taunted by LB.png TK Reaching to touch LB.png TK LB Hand behind back.png TK LB swinging around.png TK Thrown by LB.png TK LB After throwing the villain.png TK Landing after being thrown.png TK Very angry Hawk Moth.png TK Why are CN's eyes open.png|Why are Cat Noir's eyes open and... without pupils? TK Has another idea.png TK Let the time travel begin.png TK LB Sees Timebreaker escaping.png TK LB Doesn't let her escape.png CXM-4KbUAAA7keG.jpg large.jpg TK LB Goofy yoyo throw.png TK Yoyo tying around waist.png TK LB Tries to slow her down.png|And now his eyes are closed again and he's smiling... He doesn't look that much "frozen in time" to me! TK Dragging LB Up the stairs.png TK Accelerating.png TK Time travel starts.png TK LB is speeding up.png TK Time travel continues.png TK Time travel.png TK Time travel flash.png TK The race again.png TK Classmates cheering again.png TK Time travel circle.png TK Energy bursts.png TK Here's Timebreaker.png|Her skate wheels have a blueish shade immediately after time travelling; that's cool! TK Followed by Ladybug.png TK Time travel stops.png TK LB is confused.png TK LB Understands she time traveled.png TK LB Understands she time traveled 2.png TK Adrien tries to keep the watch from falling again.png TK Adrien tries to keep the watch from falling again 2.png TK is on top of the Trocadero.png TK Marinette snaps at Chloé again.png TK MY WATCH.png TK Wants the watch.png TK LB Hands in the air.png TK LB Trying to get attention.png TK People really too surprised.png TK Lands from the top of Trocadero.png TK Reveals herself to the past.png TK Chloé drops the watch again.png TK The watch breaks again.png TK is really not happy.png TK And neither is past Alix.png TK Turning towards LB.png TK Blames LB.png TK Starts planning.png TK Continues planning.png TK Alix comes near.png TK Alix's shadow on broken watch.png TK Alix angry again.png TK LB Tells people to run.png TK Classmates staring at LB.png TK Adrien staring at LB.png|For all the shippers here: Adrien is the last one to look away from Ladybug. Awwwwww! TK Classmates fleeing.png TK Alix crying again.png TK Akumatized again.png TK Adrien Plagg again.png TK LB Watches the situation.png TK Marinette questions LB.png TK LB Trying to explain to Marinette.png TK Diffident Marinette.png TK Tikki pops out of the bag.png TK Tikki can feel it.png TK Three forms of Ladybug.png TK Crazy!!.png TK Marinette must believe in herself.png TK LB Scares herself.png TK LB Motivates herself.png TK The cake.png TK Time pun.png TK LB Relies on Marinette.png TK How do I get myself in these crazy situations.png TK 2 Is in front of the watch.png TK 1 Offers hand to TK 2.png TK Two Timebreakers.png TK Touch each other.png|ZAP! Both die. Mission accomplished. TK Look at each other.png TK LB Sees the two villains.png TK LB Plans with CN.png TK CN Looks at LB.png TK CN Makes a pun.png TK CN Makes a pun 2.png TK LB's immediate reaction to the pun.png TK LB's reaction immediately afterwards.png TK I'm serious.png TK CN Surpised by LB's outburst.png TK CN Determined again.png TK Duo after landing.png TK Are intimidating.png TK Duo talking.png TK Duo taliking 2.png TK Teaches the younger.png TK Learns fast.png TK Are ready.png TK Duo must get ready.png TK Hawk Moth supports his villains.png TK Are charging.png TK Duo answers.png TK 2 Fighting CN.png TK 2 Fighting CN 2.png TK 2 Fighting CN 3.png TK 1 Fighting LB.png TK 1 Fighting LB 2.png TK 1 Fighting LB 3.png TK 2 Pushed back by CN.png TK 2 Falls to the ground.png TK 2 About to sprint.png TK CN Preparing for impact with 2.png TK 2 Being kicked away by CN.png TK CN Posing.png TK 2 Fallen.png TK 1 About to be knocked away by LB.png TK 1 Fallen.png TK Duo proud of their work.png TK Are planning something.png TK Are posing.png TK Are skating away.png TK Duo sees them getting away.png TK Civilians about to be touched.png TK Civilians are touched.png TK Civilians are touched 2.png TK Civilians flash.png TK Duo runs past frozen civilians.png TK Frozen civilians.png TK are continuing the attack.png TK Female civilian is touched.png TK Male civilian is touched.png TK Frozen civilians 2.png TK Marinette running to the bakery.png TK Marinette running to the bakery 2.png TK Nadja seeing Marinette.png TK Nadja hanging up.png TK Tom is relieved.png TK Sabine is relieved.png TK Nadja with giant pack.png TK Marinette behind bakery glass door.png TK Stretched Tikki.png TK Marinette 2 talking with Tikki.png TK Marinette 2 wants to transform.png|Yeah! Let's transform just behind this glass door! TK are curving.png TK Duo tries to keep up.png TK Have enough energy.png TK Plan to take out the duo.png TK Completing each other's sentences.png TK What's happening.png TK The tables are turned.png TK Duo ready to fight again.png TK Yoyo 2 arriving.png TK are knocked out by yoyo.png TK Duo wonders what happened.png TK LB 2 Pulling back yoyo.png TK LB 2 catches yoyo.png TK the duo becomes a trio.png TK Different reactions.png TK CN is very confused.png TK LB 2 landing beside the duo.png TK CN Starts to like the situation.png TK CN Definetly likes the situation.png TK There are 2 of them so I'd better look at both.png TK If CN is happy everyone is happy.png TK CN I'm in heaven.png TK LBs' reactions.png|The first Ladybug is visibly less annoyed than the second one. That's... kind of sad if you think of it. TK They're outnumbered.png TK Why not time travel again.png|Why don't we time travel again so it'll be three of us who have to share the watch? TK Are determined with their new plan.png TK Hawk Moth do not fail me.png TK Are skating to time travel.png TK CN is still in heaven.png TK The LBs notice the TKs escaping.png TK Double Lucky Charm.png TK Lucky Cone and Lock.png TK Wondering LBs.png TK CN Buys them time.png TK LB 1 looks left.png TK LB 1 looks right.png TK Lucky Vision.png TK Illumination stikes LB 1.png TK LB 2 has the same idea.png TK LBs in action.png TK are starting the time travel.png TK Low Relief.png TK Cataclysm on low relief.png TK Cataclysm on low relief 2.png TK Cataclysm effect.png TK Cataclysm effect 2.png TK Cataclysm effect 3.png TK Low Relief destroyed.png TK Notice the fallen low relief.png TK Curve while charging.png TK Finish the curve.png TK LB 1 Standing.png TK Let's touch her.png TK LB 1 with Bike Lock.png TK Determined LB 1.png TK Try to touch LB 1.png TK LB 1 about to do the trick.png TK Completely fail.png|That's a fail. TK Lucky Lock in action.png TK Locking legs.png TK LB 1 Watches behind.png TK With locked legs.png TK Building Ramp.png TK Curving with locked legs.png TK Arguing.png TK Arguing 2.png TK Notice ramp.png TK Ramp in use.png TK Are in the air.png TK LB 2 Roteates yoyo.png TK a LB throws yoyo.png TK a LB throws yoyo 2.png TK The other LB throws yoyo.png TK The other LB throws yoyo 2.png TK Two yoyos tyed.png TK LB 2 Pulls yoyo and skates.png TK LB 1 Pulls yoyo and skates.png TK Timebreakers' defeat.png TK Timebreakers defeated.png TK Skate held high.png TK Skate broken.png TK Skate held high 2.png TK Skate broken 2.png TK Skates broken.png TK Akumas get out of skates.png TK Double de-evilize.png TK Double de-evilize 2.png TK Double catch.png TK Double Akumas in yoyo.png TK Double Gotcha.png TK Double bye bye.png TK Double butterlies.png TK LB 1 Throws lock in the air.png TK Lock in the air.png TK Miraculous Ladybug.png TK Miraculous Ladybug 2.png TK Miraculous Ladybug 3.png TK Miraculous Ladybug 4.png TK Miraculous Ladybug 5.png TK Ice Cream Sign.png TK Miraculous Ladybug 6.png TK Sabrina and Chloé fall.png TK Sabrina and Chloé are surprised.png TK Broken Watch for the final time I hope.png TK Miraculous Ladybug 7.png TK Fixed Watch.png TK LBs look at ech other.png TK Auto-pound it.png TK Miraculous Ladybug 8.png TK LB is back one.png TK LB is happy to be back one.png TK Miraculous Ladybug 9.png TK Alix is back one.png TK Alix is confused.png TK LB Comes closer to Alix.png TK LB Gives the watch back to Alix.png TK Alix sees her watch again.png TK Alix holds the watch again.png TK Alix Thank You.png TK Alix Thank You 2.png TK Alix serious again.png TK Responsibility talk.png TK LB Smiles at Alix.png TK She has responsibility too.png TK Alix Goodbye.png TK Alix Goodbye 2.png TK LB Watches Alix go away.png TK Here's CN.png TK CN Tries I don't know what.png TK LB Hasn't got any of it.png TK LB Finger raised.png TK LB Finger on CN.png TK LB Goodbyes.png TK LB yoyoes away.png TK CN Nyaa.png TK CN Sad.png TK She'll fall for me.png TK Just a matter of time.png TK Hawk Moth swears revenge.png TK Lair window closing.png TK Bakery door opens.png TK Marinette is surprisingly happy to study.png TK Marinette sees parents returning.png TK Marinette posing (a question).png TK Embarassed Tom Dupain.png TK Tom explaining the situation.png TK Marinette Ohh.png TK Marinette oops.png TK Marinette excusing herself to parents.png TK Marinette explaining the situation.png TK Sabine reprimanding daughter.png TK Marinette Swearing.png TK Baker Parents.png TK Tom only one.png TK Encouraging Dad.png TK Tom winking.png TK Marinette happy with parents.png TK Dupain-Cheng hug.png TK Endcard.png Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries